Homestuck: Act 1
} |imagewidth = } |caption = A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = 247 pages |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = N/A |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Act 2: Raise of the Conductor's Baton }} The first act of Homestuck is entitled ' .' The act is an introduction to the characters and the setting of the game. Homestuck: Act 2 follows up where Act 1 ends. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. Characters introduced in act 1 are: * John Egbert, aka ectoBiologist (EB) * John's Dad * Rose Lalonde, aka tentacleTherapist (TT) * Dave Strider, aka turntechGodhead (TG), shown online only, not named. * Jade Harley, aka gardenGnostic (GG), shown online only, not named. Important events/information in act 1 are: *The concepts of captchaloging, sylladices, and fetch modi are explored. ** John has 4 captchalogue cards in his sylladex, allowing him to hold 4 items (or 4 groups of related items) at once. ** John's fetch modus, Stack, only allows him to use his most recently captchalogued item; anything under the top card is blocked. ** If John captchalogues a 5th item, the item on the bottom card of his sylladex is ejected (often violently) to make room. ** John can merge certain items onto one card, such as hammers and nails, if the cards are adjacent. ** If the cards have other cards between them, all the items will merge together. ** A sylladex-user can alter their fetch modi if they have enough knowledge of data structures. ** Certain items can be allocated to a user's Strife Specibus, freeing up a captchalogue card and allowing them to use the item to attack opponents. ** Blank captchalogue cards that increase the capacity of a user's sylladex can be found. To work, the blank cards must be captchalogued then ejected from the sylladex. Rather than flying away, they'll be added to the sylladex's size. ** Items in the sylladex cannot be dropped or simply put down. They must be used in order to remove them. * Sburb, a popular but mysterious new computer game, is introduced. John's copy of the game was meant to arrive three days before his birthday but is arriving late. * John's distaste for baked goods overdose is revealed. * Pesterchum, a major means of communicating in Homestuck, is introduced. * Upon looking outside and seeing the flag on the mailbox turned up, John hopes that his Sburb copy has arrived. * John's Dad is first (not) seen, beating John to the mail. * Dad's obsession with harlequins is noted as soon as John exits his bedroom. * Nanna is also semi-introduced, though as non-living ashes in an urn. * John is given a giant harlequin doll as a gift from his father. * John peeks into his dad's Car and sees a green package and something that looks like a slip of paper. * John looks through the kitchen and sees a red package and an envelope with the Sburb logo on it. * John enters the kitchen and gets into Strife with his dad. * John absconds from the fight, taking the red package, the envelope, and his dad's PDA with him. * While installing the beta, John finds a Queue Fetch Modus. This Fetch Modus works like Stack but only allows the user to access the card on the bottom, not the top. * After applying the Queue Modus, John realizes he doesn't have a physical card for the Stack Modus. This means he's stuck using Queue. * In order to get the red package on the bottom card to open, John begins captchaloging items, accidentally breaking his window, smearing a cake on his wall, and sending several of his items into the yard. * John finally opens the red package, finding the bunny from Con Air, one of his favorite really terrible movies. * The Sburb beta finishes installing on John's computer. * Rose explains that there are two different disks and players in Sburb; the server and the client. John only has the client disk. * The server in Sburb has an array of tools that allow them to alter the reality around their client. ** 'Select' allows them to select an object and move it around. The client player can't be selected. ** 'Revise' allows them to revise a room's dimensions, making more floor space, etc. ** The 'Phernalia Registry' holds machines that play a role in the game. ** 'Deploy' let's the server drop an item from the Registry into the world. ** The 'Grist Cache' tells the server how much grist they have. Grists are a resource in Sburb that are expended when the server uses Revise or Deploy. ** The 'Atheneum' lists all the known configurations of totems made from cruxite dowels and the corresponding item for each totem. * Rose puts John's Magic Chest on the roof. * John finds his Stack Fetch Modus card on the floor where the chest once stood, allowing him to freely switch between Stack and Queue. * The server player's abilities are limited to the area around their client. The client must move within range of an area or object in order for the server to manipulate it. * Rose revises John's room to have more room in the corner. She deploys the Totem Lathe in this area. * With John standing in the extended part of his room, Rose is able to reach and bring John his copy of Harry Anderson "Wise Guy" and his Dad's PDA. * Rose deploys the Cruxtruder in John's living room, unwittingly blocking the front door. * Rose deploys the Alchemiter, the last of the freebie machines, on John's balcony. * John installs Pesterchum on the PDA, allowing him to communicate with his friends even when not at his computer. * While trying to clean up the toilet in the bathroom, Rose accidentally rips it out of the floor and puts it in the backyard. * John hops down the resulting hole to the Utility Room, finding a sledgehammer and a blank strife card. By combining the two, he can now access both regular and sledgehammers freely. * Rose pulls out the bathtub in the same manner as the toilet. While moving it, her connection is lost, leaving the bathtub in the middle of the hallway. * Using the sledgehammer (and Rose's help), John opens the Cruxtruder, freeing the Kernelsprite and starting a countdown on the machine. * John takes a Cruxite Dowel from the Cruxtruder, a Pre-Punched Card from Rose, and several of his dad's harlequin statues. Shards of glass he captchalogued earlier are ejected from his sylladex and rip apart his harlequin doll. * Rose, reading from a walkthrough that the kernelsprite must be 'prototyped,' drops the doll onto it, merging the two. * John places the Cruxite Dowel on the Alchemiter, which scans it and creates 3 Perfectly Generic Objects. * John, using a telescope, sees a meteor in the sky, headed straight for his house. * By sticking the Pre-Punched Card and Cruxite Dowel in the Totem Lathe, John creates a Totem. * While trying to move back the bathtub, Rose's connection is lost again, barricading John in his bedroom. * Rose, seeking higher ground and a better internet signal, goes to the observatory in her house and connects to an unsecure wifi point originating from a lab near her house. * Rose removes the door to John's bedroom, puts his bathtub back in the bathroom, and stores the Perfectly Generic Objects in her Phernalia Registry. * John uses the Totem with the Alchemiter, creating a Cruxite Apple which lands in his hands just half a minute before the meteor strikes his neighborhood, creating a huge explosion. * The curtains close on Act 1. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts